In systems where a device is being powered via a computer system or a charging docking system, current overloads may occur.
One type of overload may occur during “hot-plugging” a peripheral device to a computer or a charging docking station by inserting a USB connector (or other types) into a USB port on the computer or charging docking station. To “hot-plug” a peripheral refers to connecting one device to another, or disconnecting the devices from each other without powering down either device.
A USB connector, commonly used for connecting devices, has a power supply voltage, a ground and data. Problems may occur if a misalignment short circuits any connector pins.
For example, when a peripheral device is attached via a USB connector to a power source, say a computer, a short circuit may cause an overload condition where the peripheral device, the power source or cable wires may be damaged.
The present invention is directed toward such problems.